


Tony, You are My Father

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: Stiles DiNozzo [2]
Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Drama, M/M, What are these timelines of which you speak?, Ziva Never Existed And Talia Is Not Her Child, Ziva never existed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo gets the phone call that any man that once played the field fears.





	Tony, You are My Father

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel, sooner than I Thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony DiNozzo rubbed his aching head. 

 

When he had finished running away from his NCIS family and really remembered that he now had a child to take care of, he had taken the first flight back to DC and drove right back to his old Boss’ house and asked for his job back. 

 

It turned out Gibbs had pulled a Jenny and put in for his unused leave time, instead of his retirement package. 

 

The smug bastard. 

 

He was grateful though since he had his job waiting for him when he got back, even if there was a new teammate bt the name of Nick Torres. He got along with the young man very well, unsurprisingly, considering they were very much alike. 

 

Taliah adored Gibbs, called him “Papa” since the little girl was smart as a whip and sussed out their relationship within a week, and Gibbs smiled every time she called him that. 

 

The fifteen-year-old girl adored the whole team, and Tony would always smile sadly, remembering her mother, Laura. He never got over it when Taliah had shown up at his door via CPS being told that Laura had been dead for five years, and Taliah had been alone for six, living on the streets. Being told that Laura was dead, having thought she had just left him, was even worse than thinking the love of his life had left him without telling him why. 

 

He was so grateful that he had Taliah, named after Laura’s mother, or Tali, for short. 

 

Now, having been back at work for a year, on the anniversary of Laura’s death, Tony sat in his desk at work, going over cold cases and bored out of his skull, wishing something exciting would happen, after two weeks of cold cases. Why do Marine’s suddenly decide to be perfect Angels in the most inconvenient of times?

 

_ “Careful what you wish for, DiNozzo _ ,” Gibbs always said. 

 

The ringing of his phone made Tony jump and flail for the object, almost dropping it in his haste to answer it, hoping for a case to relieve him of his boredom. Gibbs and the rest of the team perked up as Tony answered the phone, rolling their eyes fondly at his flailing. 

 

“Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, speaking.” Tony grinned into the phone, the smile slipping when the caller hesitated. “Hello?” His teammates looked on curiously, and Tony saw Gibbs’ eyes narrow. 

“ _.....Anthony DiNozzo Jr. right? I didn’t get the wrong number? _ ”  The caller's voice shook, and he could almost hear the persons hand shaking as they held the phone. 

 

Tony frowned, concerned; whoever it was, they sounded young and scared. 

 

“Yeah, That’s me,” Tony answered slowly, catching Gibbs’ eye, and he nodded. Tony pressed the button, and the phone was suddenly on speaker, unknown to the caller. Luckily, it was only Gibbs’ team left in the building, since they tended to work well past everyone else’s normal hours. 

 

“How can I help you, you sound upset, are you alright?” Tony kept his voice professional, but soft, trying to keep whoever this was calm. Something, probably his Gut that he had picked up from Gibbs, told him that he needed to proceed with a lot of caution and that this was  _ very _ important. 

 

“ _....Did you know a woman named Gianna Moretti twenty-five years ago? You were probably eighteen. _ ”

 

Tony’s complexion went milky-white. Because he wasn’t an idiot. He was actually quite smart. And when a young man asks you about a woman you might have known around what sounded like the young man’s conception… it really didn’t take a genius to figure it out. 

 

_ Ohshitohshitohshitohshit _

 

He remembered Gianna. She was all fire and sharp words, ass, and chest. He wasn’t surprised that she was gone a month after she asked him out; she had found out the night before she left that he was disowned by his father's money. She hadn’t been happy. 

 

“...Yeah. I remember her,” Tony’s voice was now just as shaky as the young man’s on the phone. 

 

“ _ So… I don’t know you from shitsville, but I trust my Gut, and I’m pretty sure you know what I’m trying to tell you here, or else the Tony DiNozzo that everyone keeps comparing me to was exaggerated. _ ”

 

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that and smirked. Tony shot him a glare. 

 

“Yeah, pretty sure I know what you're- wait,” Tony leaned forward, “What do you mean ‘Comparing Me to you’? Who do you know that knows me?” 

 

His teammates leaned forward, eager to know the same thing. 

 

“ _ Well, they do say; ‘Like father like son.’ and apparently being a cop runs in the family. _ ” the young man- _ cop- his son _ \- sighed. “ _ -and so does only lasting two years at every department. It was just my luck they were Philly, Peoria, and at the moment, Baltimore. My dad always said, once is a moment, twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern. In my opinion, I just think Lady Fate is an asshole that is laugher her ass of at us right now. _ ”

 

Tony snorted. Of course. 

 

“ _ Anyways, look, I don’t want money, I have plenty of my own thanks to my rich boyfriend- ow! Derek! What was that for? _ ” a bit of growled mumbling- “ _ well it’s true! No need to head-slap me! No, It didn’t hurt.”  _ Tony could practically hear the guy out and shared a raised eyebrow with Gibbs. “ _ It’s the principle- you know what, you’re sleeping on the couch-”  _ a muffled squeak and gasp- “ _ never mind- bed it is-” _

 

Tony decided to cut in here. He didn’t need to hear his newfound  _ son _ having sexytimes with his boyfriend. 

 

“Look, uh, kid-”

 

_ “Stiles.” _

 

Tony nodded. 

 

“Sti- wait, really? What the hell is a  _ Stiles _ ?” his team looked just as confused as him, and Tony felt his headache coming back. 

 

“ _My real name is Mieczyslaw_ _so-”_

 

Tony balked. The poor kid, that must have sucked in school. 

 

“Damn, ok, Stiles it is. Look, Stiles, I would really like to meet you. Preferably in a public place. You can bring along whoever, and I’ll bring along my, uh, partner. Family is important to me, like, very, so…”

 

“Yeah, me too. If it weren’t, you’d still not know I existed.”

 

Tony winced, but he guessed that was fair. He didn’t raise the kid- all he shared was some DNA and apparently some really freaky similarities.

 

“ _ How about ‘SPREAD’*, in Philly? You know it? Pretty public, crowded. Lots of witnesses.” _

 

Tony did know it. That bagel joint was pretty much his go-to place to eat when he worked in Philly.

“Sounds good Kid. when do you want to meet?”

 

_ “Tomorrow, noon? Pretty cliche’ from like, every movie that ever existed but, I’m on vacation so I sleep in till ten.” _

 

Agreeing, Tony finally hung up the phone, then looked up at his team.

 

“So…” Torres slowly grinned.

 

“How are you gonna break it to him that he has a sister?”

 

“....” Tony thumped his head down on his desk, feeling Gibbs pet his hair.

 

“Tony?”

 

“Fuck my life.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
